


sync bars

by fret



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: (slaps roof of fic) this bad boy can fit so many tropes in it, Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Autistic Sakuraba Neku, Copious Amounts of Mouthwash, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Soulmates, anyway, it's the soulmate au where you taste what your soulmate tastes, rated teen for some choice language, super spicy plot twist at the end, this fic is terrible please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/pseuds/fret
Summary: hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)to my soulmate who is constantly eating sync bars: i will make sure your death is a painful one7.7k Likes / 5.4k Retweets / 121 CommentsYoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)Could my beloved soulmate please stop chugging mouthwash. Let me eat my energy bar in peace14k Likes / 9.2k Retweets / 679 Comments
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	sync bars

**Author's Note:**

> wooo shitty social media fic i cranked out in 20 minutes lets gooo

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

to my soulmate who is constantly eating sync bars: i will make sure your death is a painful one

_7.7k Likes / 5.4k Retweets / 121 Comments_

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

Could my beloved soulmate please stop chugging mouthwash. Let me eat my energy bar in peace

_14k Likes / 9.2k Retweets / 679 Comments_

**aruba jamaica ooh i wanna take ya (@shikithreads)**

i've been watching Neku chug mouthwash for the past 13 minutes. i feel like he’s gonna hurt himself but also it’s mad funny to watch. should i stop him

_3.8k Likes / 1.9k Retweets / 1.2k Comments_

**rhyme!! (@sharkbaito)**

shiki please dont let neku hurt himself we have a performance tomorrow

**aruba jamaica ooh i wanna take ya (@shikithreads)**

he does this at least once a week he’ll be okay

\---

**Trending**

**neku sakuraba**

_Trending with: joshua kiryu_

**joshua kiryu**

_Trending with: neku sakuraba_

**soulmates**

_Trending with: joshua, sakuraba_

**MOUTHWASH**

_Trending with: shiki, sync bars_

\---

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

why am i trending

_5.4k Likes / 3k Retweets / 1.2k Comments_

**BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN (@beat0293842)**

bro chekc @Kiryu ‘s recent tweets

**neku chokes on mouthwash 10 hour loop (@shikithreads)**

Beat, sweetie, why the fuck would you @ the man

**BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN (@beat0293842)**

ops srory

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

Oh dear

\---

**BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN (@beat0293842)**

@spicytunarolld WEHRE TH HELL R U PHONES THE SHOW STARTS IN 3 HUORS

_3.9k Likes / 1.2k Retweets / 34 Comments_

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

shit

**neku chokes on mouthwash 10 hour loop (@shikithreads)**

YOU FORGOT????

\---

**rhyme!!!! (@sharkbaito)**

A big thank you to everyone who attended the show tonight!!! And special thanks to all the wonderful fans who brought us the amazing gifts!!! have a good night!!!!!!!!!

_10k Likes / 8.3k Retweets / 1.3k Comments_

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

jesus fuck this is MORE than a lifetimes supply of mouthwash. i hate my fans

_8.7k Likes / 7.6k Retweets / 2.4k Comments_

**backstreet’s back alright (@shikithreads)**

whoever had the idea to get rhyme the frog raincoat has a higher iq than einstein

_4.5k Likes / 2.5k Retweets / 1.3k Comments_

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

why is rhyme the only one who gets nice gifts :(

**backstreet’s back alright (@shikithreads)**

you’re just the only one who DOESN'T get nice gifts :)

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

didn't somone gift you a box of ants

\---

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

ME AND THE BOYS GOIN OUT ON THE TOWN!! gonna get some shoyu ramen fuck yeah

_3.4k Likes / 1k Retweets / 304 Comments_

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

I’m absolutely sick to death of the taste of shoyu ramen at this point I might just start chugging mouthwash too

_8.3k Likes / 6.9k Retweets / 5k Comments_

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

do it u won’t

\---

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

bitches are trying to ruin my night on the town but little do they know ive developed immunity to the taste of mouthwash after chugging nearly a gallon of it almost every day. check and mate

_7.9k Likes / 5.1k Retweets / 3.2k Comments_

**BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN (@beat0293842)**

bro im tellinf u this is gonnna get u killd one day

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

but what a way to go

\---

**stream twister (@fanta_crshh)**

wait did joshua and sakuraba ever actually acknowledge the whole soulmate thing

_73 Likes / 22 Retweets / 5 Comments_

**neku sakuraba my beloved (@nek0neku)**

neku’s been making a conscious effort to ignore the situation lmao

**stream twister (@fanta_crshh)**

what a coward smh

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

say it to my face

**nwewkwu swawkwuwawba (@shikithreads)**

neku stop harassing our fans challenge

_6k Likes / 3.1k Retweets / 1.9k Comments_

\---

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

ooh new teaser dropping soon this one’s a collab you’ll never guess who with

_10.3k Likes / 8.3k Retweets / 2.7k Comments_

\---

**Trending**

It’s Joshua

_Trending with: it’s obviously joshua_

\---

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

i’m astounded that the general public genuinely believes my Gay Little Rock Band has enough leverage in the music industry to collab with The joshua kiryu

_9.2k Likes / 8.2k Retweets / 4.4k Comments_

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

I’m sure we could make it happen if you were interested, Neku!

**hatsune miku is that you (@spicytunarolld)**

stop replying to my tweets you always ratio me and it’s embarrassing

**nwewkwu swawkwuwawba (@shikithreads)**

stantwt is so disappointed that we collabed with coco and not joshua. as if coco isn’t just Upgraded Joshua

_5.8k Likes / 8k Retweets / 9.4k Comments_

**nwewkwu swawkwuwawba (@shikithreads)**

dear lord that ratio. @Kiryu control your fans

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

Terribly sorry!

\---

**stream my new album cowards (@spicytunarolld)**

CHRIST if one more person asks me about the whole soulmates thing im going ACTUALLY INSANE. me and joshua have literally been dating since we were 14 dumb fucks

_62.8k Likes / 55.6k Retweets / 20.1k Comments_

**BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN (@beat0293842)**

DUDE I THUOGHT THAT WAS SRECET????

**stream my new album cowards (@spicytunarolld)**

shit shit shit fuck i knew getting drunk with shiki on a tuesday night was a bad idea

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

Yes, the rumours are true. Me and Neku are soulmates and have been together for quite some time.

_73.3k Likes / 65.4k Retweets / 25.8k Comments_

**rhyme!!!!!!!!! (@sharkbaito)**

joshua, wasn’t this supposed to be a secret?? ;;

**Yoshiya “Joshua” Kiryu (@Kiryu)**

THIS IS ALL MISAKI’S FUCKING FAULT THIS IS WHY I DON'T DRINK

**nwewkwu swawkwuwawba (@shikithreads)**

all this is gonna do wonders for our album sales

_40.6k Likes / 34.5 Retweets / 19.8k Comments_


End file.
